In order to fire a projectile, a firearm utilizes an ignited propellant to create a high-pressure pulse of hot gases behind the projectile to force the projectile down the barrel of the firearm. When the high-pressure gases exit the barrel of the firearm, they generate a loud noise, commonly referred to as a “muzzle blast.” Noise suppressors are commonly used with firearms, such as rifles and handguns, to reduce muzzle blast. To reduce muzzle blast, suppressors attach to the end of the firearm barrel and allow the high-pressure gases to expand, and thereby dissipate pressure, before exiting the firearm. By allowing the pressure behind the projectile to dissipate before exiting the firearm, a firearm suppressor can significantly reduce muzzle blast.
In order to allow the high-pressure gases to expand before exiting the firearm, a noise suppressor creates a significantly larger volume than exists in the firearm barrel. Noise suppressors can create this larger volume through a series of chambers, which are often referred to as “baffles.” The size and number of baffles needed to effectively dissipate the high-pressure gases behind the projectile vary depending on a number of factors including without limitation the caliber and barrel length of the firearm as well as the type of ammunition used. To effectively suppress muzzle blast in certain firearms, noise suppressors often utilize a significant number of baffles to create the volume necessary to allow the high-pressure gases to sufficiently dissipate before exiting the firearm. However, increasing the number and size of the baffles utilized in the noise suppressor increases the weight of the firearm, which can have a negative impact on the firearm's performance. While lighter metals can be used to decrease the weight of the suppressor, suppressor designs utilizing lighter metals typically lack sufficient strength and durability. Suppressors made from dissimilar materials also have additional durability problems because components made of dissimilar materials cannot be effectively welded together and are either held together by an outer tube or by press/interference fits that often weaken over time and allow the components to rattle against one another. When components of suppressor rattle against one another, they create additional noise and reduce the accuracy of the firearm.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lighter and more durable noise suppressor that effectively suppresses muzzle blast and maintains the accuracy of the firearm.